Usuario discusión:David Pérez Esteban
Bienvenido a ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por registrarte y por tu edición en Archivo:IFSCL 3.0.0c.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 28-ago-2015-240 a las 17:0. Temas relacionados con la página IFSCL Por favor, si has llegado a esta página desde la página IFSCL, escribe tus mensajes aquí. Si no, por favor crea otra sección. David Pérez Esteban (discusión) RE: Nuevos archivos (versión 3.0.1 del juego) Hecho. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 18-sep-2015-261 a las 18:12. : Sí. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo se hace, pero ya indagaré por mi cuenta. Muchas gracias y adiós. RE: İnfoboxes He rehecho la plantilla:Infobox para seguir con las demás infoboxes, ahora el código és más simple. Espero que te sirva, i puedes utilizar esa en lugar de una nueva. Si tuvieres alguna duda con el nuevo código, ya me lo dirás. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Sá, 26-sep-2015-269 a las 22:52. : Ok, muchas gracias. De momento me quedo con algo parecido a la mía porque puedo incluir el logo del juego al final en lugar de al principio (lo cual creo que queda mejor) y se ven los bordes, lo cual me interesa, ya que hay información y direcciones que se pueden mezclar (no digo que el formato sin bordes quede mal, es más me gusta, pero no para incluir tanta información como lleva en este caso). En cualquier caso, el formato personalizado se puede cambiar de color, etc.. muy fácil. Con lo cual, voy a intentar hacer un formato mixto: que se parezca al nuevo, pero sea más personalizable. Adios! David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 10:32 27 sep 2015 (UTC) RE: Errores en páginas especiales comunes Esas dos cosas yo no tengo el acceso a cambiar-las, no puedo hacer-lo, el programario viene así. Creo que no se pueden cambiar. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 22-sep-2015-265 a las 16:32. : Ah, vale. No pasa nada (yo te lo digo a ti porque sé que eres admin y a mayores el #1 en la leaderboard, pero si no puedes no he dicho nada.) : Gracias de todos modos. David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 14:36 22 sep 2015 (UTC) Plantilla Babel en la Página de mi usuario ¡Hola! ¿Te gustaría poner en tu página de usuario la plantilla:Babel para el nivel de tus idiomas, i categorizar-te? Si no sabes cómo poner-la, aquí te dejo un ejemplo: Si pusieres esto… …producirá esto: Además, puedes poner la plantilla:Español (pon “ ”): ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 25-sep-2015-268 a las 0:12. : Muchas gracias. Lo que tengo lo puse un día sin mucho tiempo me que dije que eso ya tenía que haberlo puesto y aún no lo había hecho. Iba a investigar lo de la Plantilla:Babel cuando tuviera más tiempo, pero si ya me lo dices tú es una gran ayuda. Gracias!!! David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 14:34 25 sep 2015 (UTC) : Por cierto, se me había olvidado. ¿Más o menos qué niveles del Marco Común Europeo de Referencia para las lenguas (CEFR) abarcarían cada número de la Plantilla:Babel?. Es por dar la información lo más exacta posible. Yo ahora mismo tengo certificados los niveles B2 de Inglés (por Cambridge English (antiguo Cambridge ESOL) (First Certificate in English for schools)) y A2 de Francés (por el Ministerio de Educación Nacional de Francia (DELF A2 junior)). Si los números a indicar fuesen otros te agradecería que me lo indicaras. De todos modos muchas gracias por indicarme cómo utilizar la Plantilla:Babel. David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 14:57 25 sep 2015 (UTC) ::A1 y A2 = Babel 1, B1 = Babel 2, B2 = Babel 3, C1 i C2 = Babel 4, lengua nativa = Babel N. És decir, aunque no sabía tus niveles, lo que te he puesto és correcto. :) ¡De nada! --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 25-sep-2015-268 a las 17:2. RE: Usuarios inidentificados ¡Hola! Ni aquí ni en la Wikipedia se puede hacer esto. Pero he redirigido la página Usuario:81.172.23.187 a tua página de usuário, i la discusión lo mismo, i así quien entrare en la página de la İP desde el historial, será redirigido a ti. --Josep Maria 20. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Vi, 25-sep-2015-268 a las 18:48. Renombre de imagen Ya lo he hecho. --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 15-dic-2016-350 a las 12:21. Enlaces de descarga directa de toda la série en español ¡Hola! Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy colgando en un servidor mío (http://gruplanetes.cat) con capacidad de 1 TB los vídeos de toda la série Código Lyoko i poniendo enlaces de descarga directa en los artículos, para que la gente se los pueda descargar. Te explico: El vídeo está en formato .avi i contiene las imágenes del DVD oficial (és decir, sin el logo de un canal de TV), i el áudio contiene tres pistas: la primera, por defecto, español de España; las otras dos son inglés i francés, los dos idiomas que podrían considerar-se “oficiales”. Estos vídeos son montados por mí, con ayuda del usuario:Adrià~Anime. La cosa más sorprenente que nosotros dos estamos haciendo és cambiar la canción de abertura (Un mundo sin peligro), ya que en la versión de España han cogido la canción en inglés. Nosotros estamos cambiando la canción a la versión en español de España que se grabó posteriormente (ésta). De momento he hecho i he subido los vídeos del episodio 0 al 44, però próximamente haré los otros. És un gran trabajo, ya que primero voy a la biblioteca de mi barrio de Barcelona i pido de préstamo un DVD (que en cada uno hay 9 episódios), luego he de extraer el áudio español (de España) i cambiar la canción de entrada con la hecha posteriormente en España (que el usuario:Adrià~Anime preparó anteriormente para los episódios) i cuando tengo el áudio, cogo los vídeos en catalán que tenía desde hace tiempo. Estos vídeos fueron hechos por PİZARRİN de http://mecanoscrit.cat (una página para bajar películas i séries en catalán), i estos vídeos són un .avi tri-áudio, és decir, un vídeo DVD (sin logo) con tres pistas de áudio: catalán, inglés i francés, i las tres pistas de áudio con una cualidad de DVD (bastante buena). La cualidad de imagen también és bastante buena. Para cada episódio, substituyo la primera pista de áudio en catalán por la que montó Adrià~Anime (para la primera temporada) o por la que estoy montando yo (para las temporadas 2-4) en español de España con la canción también en español. Con todo esto, formo el nuevo fichero español-inglés-francés, lo subo a http://gruplanetes.cat i pongo aquí los enlances para que vosotros os las podáis descargar. Bueno, esto és todo, i disfrutad de los vídeos! --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 19-ene-2017-19 a las 17:32. Plantilla de la IFSCL ¡Hola! Te pido una cosa para la página de la IFSCL, ¿podrías canviar la plantilla infobox actual por una plantilla portable (para móbiles, tablets i ordenadores PC), és a decir, una como ésta, ésta o ésta? --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 2-may-2017-122 a las 16:0. PD: Ahora mismo acabo de venir del AVE desde París hasta Barcelona (mi casa), he estado en París des del día 28 de abril i he visitado la isla Séguin, donde estava la fábrica. Cuando tuviere tiempo, redactaré en la página de la fábrica sobre el actual uso de la isla, ya que está abierta al público de nuevo i han hecho construcciones nuevas allí. :Ok. Trataré de ver lo que puedo hacer cuanto antes. Gracias. David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 17:44 2 may 2017 (UTC) :Hola Josep Maria. Estoy mirando un poco por encima el tema de las plantillas. ¿Para crear una plantilla como las de los ejemplos que me has enviado, se utiliza la misma página que para crear una nueva página seleccionando la opción plantilla? Perdona si la pregunta parece estúpida hasta cierto punto, pero como tienen un formato especial de código no estoy seguro de si funciona y yo no puedo eliminar páginas si finalmente no lo hace. De lo demás me encargo yo sin problema, fijándome en los ejemplos que me mandaste, pero necesito que me indiques cómo empezar. Gracias. David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 19:58 2 may 2017 (UTC) ::Sí, prueba con lo de “nueva página”. Yo lo hacía cuando tenía una página de plantilla, però como que tú has puesto la plantilla directamente con los parámetros en la página IFSCL en vez de crear una plantilla aparte, no sé si te funcionará. Hay un convertidor de una página (Plantilla:X) que sea una plantilla infobox que lo convierte directamente al formato nuevo, però nunca lo he hecho des de zero (sin plantilla base). Tan mismo, creo que “nueva página” i luego seleccionar la opción de plantilla, te funcionará. Si no te funcionare, dime-lo i veré qué más cal hacer. --Josep Maria 21. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 2-may-2017-122 a las 20:20. :::Ok. Probaré en cuanto tenga suficiente tiempo. Si fuere necesario eliminar alguna página o modificar algo que yo no pueda, te lo comunicaré. Gracias de nuevo David Pérez Esteban (discusión) 21:31 2 may 2017 (UTC)